Bonne ou mauvaise mission ?
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: En général, lorsque sa mère le faisait demander, ce n'était pas bon signe. Par expérience, Giovanni avait appris à le savoir mais comme il était sous ses ordres en tant que membre de la Team Rocket, il ne pouvait qu'obtempérer...


Coucou ! Je continue dans ma lancée de publications d'OS Pokémon avec un one-shot que j'avais posté sur le forum AAML (et sur le site francophone dédié à la Team Rocket), et qui se concentre sur Giovanni et Jessie ! J'ai légèrement modifié le prénom de Giovanni lorsque Jessie l'appelle ainsi que l'âge donné à Giovanni, donc s'il y a une différence avec les deux autres sites, c'est normal :)

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! Pour ma part, je me souviens avoir beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser !

* * *

 **Titre :** Bonne ou mauvaise mission ?  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !  
 **Résumé :** _En général, lorsque sa mère le faisait demander, ce n'était pas bon signe. Par expérience, Giovanni avait appris à le savoir, mais comme il était sous ses ordres en tant que membre de la Team Rocket, il ne pouvait qu'obtempérer..._

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et obligea le jeune occupant -qui était assis sur son lit, jambes tendues, dos au mur- à lever les yeux de son bouquin. Son voisin de chambre, vêtu exactement comme lui d'un uniforme noir et d'un béret de même couleur, apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Giovanni ? Madame Boss te demande. » Dit-il simplement devant le sourcil arqué de ce dernier.

Quittant son lit grinçant ainsi que son livre de lecture, le concerné se dirigea rapidement et silencieusement au bureau de sa génitrice. Une fois à l'intérieur, il remarqua que Miyamoto se trouvait à côté d'elle, salua les deux femmes dans une courbette respectueuse, et se redressa.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, Mère ?

\- J'aimerais que tu accomplisses une mission, annonça-t-elle, mains jointes sur le bord de son bureau, avant de reprendre tout de suite après. Occupe-toi de la fille de Miyamoto pour ce soir.

\- ...Un autre membre ne peut pas s'en charger ? répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, tracassé à l'idée de jouer les nounous.

\- Non, imposa calmement sa génitrice en le scrutant. Tu connais déjà Jessie, c'est pour ça que tu conviens le mieux. C'est plus facile pour elle d'avoir un visage familier. Vois ça comme une opportunité d'acquérir de l'expérience afin de te faire respecter et d'être capable de diriger un Homme qui serait sous tes ordres. »

Le jeune adolescent ne semblait pas accepter cette mission et restait silencieux devant les arguments de sa mère. C'est alors que Miyamoto intervint en s'approchant de lui, paumes jointes, le regard suppliant.

« S'il te plaît ! Ta maman m'a confiée une urgence qui doit être absolument résolue ce soir ! Je ne peux pas laisser traîner l'affaire jusqu'à demain, tu comprends ? Donc tu veux bien t'occuper de ma fille ? Juste pour ce soir ?

\- … Juste pour ce soir alors, répéta-t-il à contrecœur, les yeux ailleurs.

\- Ooh, merci beaucoup ! » Lâcha-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules, visiblement soulagée.

Miyamoto le gratifia ensuite d'un bisou sur la joue, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer une fois que cette dernière eut le dos tourné, et reporta ensuite son attention sur la directrice qui venait de l'appeler sur un ton ferme.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon fils et que tu succéderas forcément à mon poste, que tu as le droit à un traitement de faveur. Pour arriver en haut, tu dois commencer tout en bas de l'échelle : c'est la règle. Alors même si je décide de te faire récurer les sanitaires du bâtiment, tu le feras. Content ou pas. Tu n'as d'ailleurs rejoint nos rangs que depuis une seule année, si je n'm'abuse... ? se souvint Madame Boss en essayant de le déstabiliser de son regard professionnel. Maintenant, rassemble tes affaires pour une nuit, va récupérer Jessie qui t'attend dans la salle d'attente, et rend-toi chez Miyamoto, ordonna-t-elle pendant que cette dernière lui glissait un bout de papier ainsi qu'un trousseau de clés dans la main. Tu peux disposer.

\- Bien, Mère. »

Giovanni soupira longuement, éreinté d'avoir reçue une leçon de moral alors qu'il n'avait fait que sous-entendre qu'un autre membre de la Team Rocket aurait été plus qualifié que lui pour s'occuper d'un enfant, et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Son compagnon de dortoir, qui était dos à lui, assis sur le tapis au milieu de la pièce, se tourna et agita sa console de jeu dans un sourire :

« On s'fait une partie ? proposa-t-il.

\- Désolé, une autre fois. »

Il ferma ensuite ses paupières et se pencha pour agripper le sac à dos qui était contre son lit. Pendant qu'il plaçait le nécessaire à l'intérieur, c'est-à-dire pyjama, trousse de toilette, chaussettes et caleçon propre, ainsi que le roman policier qu'il lisait tout à l'heure, son voisin abandonna son écran de jeu pour le regarder.

« Madame Boss t'as donné une mission ? devina-t-il.

\- Ouais. Baby-sitting, ajouta Giovanni avant qu'il ne lui pose la question.

\- Sérieux ? A dix-neuf ans, t'es obligé de jouer la nounou pour gosses ? Dur...

\- Les ordres sont les ordres. »

Le brun referma la fermeture éclair de son sac à dos, balança celui-ci au-dessus de son épaule, fit un geste de la main à son camarade qui lui souhaitait bonne chance, et quitta son dortoir. Sa mère avait tout de même raison : il connaissait déjà la fillette qu'il allait garder. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait la rencontrer pour la première fois…

En saluant d'un bref hochement de tête les supérieurs qu'il croisait, Giovanni se dirigea vers la salle d'attente qui se trouvait quelques étages plus bas. Il s'arrêta devant l'encadrement de porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il vit que la petite fille aux couettes rouges et à la robe jaune était assise silencieusement sur une chaise. Elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide pour s'occuper. Il se racla la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence et parla d'une voix déjà rauque pour son jeune âge.

« Ta maman t'as certainement expliquée la situation, non ?

\- Oui, répondit timidement Jessie en opinant du menton.

\- Alors suis-moi... »

Giovanni se retourna, entendit les petits pas de l'enfant sur le carrelage derrière lui, et fouilla la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir le bout de papier de Miyamoto. L'adresse était accompagnée d'un petit mot :

 _« Tu peux dormir sur le canapé : il y a une couverture et un oreiller qui sont à ta disposition. Encore merci de me garder ma petite chérie ! Je te ferais un bisou sur l'autre joue quand je rentrerais ! 3 »_

Un soupir quitta ses lèvres. Après avoir fermé ses yeux et pensé que cette femme était un peu déjantée sur les bords, il enjamba les quelques mètres qui le séparait du hall d'entrée, salua l'hôtesse d'accueil, et s'arrêta près de la sortie en entendant la voix de Jessie.

« Monsieur Boss... ! Monsieur Boss, attend... !

\- Hm ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Tu vas trop vite ! se plaignit-elle après l'avoir rattrapé.

\- C'est toi qui es trop lente. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il franchit les portes automatiques du bâtiment. Pendant que Jessie le suivait et râlait dans son dos, un sourire taquin étira les lèvres du jeune Giovanni : cette tâche qu'il considérait comme une mission de bas rang n'allait pas être si mauvaise que ça, en fin de compte…


End file.
